A Chance To Prove My Worth
by kajihoukou-hoshi
Summary: this is a short story of the best naruto charcter, yahiko and my friends Oc, meisu


It was pouring rain outside. Of course, this was almost normal for Amegakure. It wasn't called "Hidden Rain Village" for nothing. Their Arashikage(storm shadow) Nagato Fuuma was currently in a meeting with the other Village Kages, so he left his brother in charge. Konan had gone with Nagato, of course.

Meisu quietly opened the door, then her and Akata stepped onto the teal carpeting of the room. She gently shut the door behind them. Akata trotted off to her room that connected to this 1. This room was designed mainly for somebody with a Ninken. It suited Meisu and Akata perfectly. The Ninken Room off the Guest Bedroom was half the size and very nice, nothing was spared in building it. Their Kage had added it 6 weeks after he took over, knowing it'd be needed eventually.

There was a light, sharp yip. Meisu jumped a bit, startled. But she soon settled down as she recognized the owner of the Fox-Call. It was the temporary Arashikage of Amegakure, her lover, Yahiko Uzumaki. He knew exactly how to get her attention without causing her to go into a defensive posture. She smirked. The candles in the room flicked on with a snap of the Uzumaki's fingers, which was a pretty cool thing to see. A very lovely, inviting scent filtered through the air. It came from the scented candles, which were Ginger & Cinnamon scented. Meisu loved that scent. It always calmed her down and made her relax. She looked over at the King-sized bed where the psuedo-Kage sat, smirking more. He grinned back at her warmly. It was apparent that he missed her at least a bit, but she wasn't sure to wat extent.

"It's nice to see you again finally, Meisu." The Uzumaki male began. Meisu walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of it, back facing him, not speaking. "It's also a reliefe to see you returned home alive. I was worried about you." The involuntary Black Kyuubi man spoke again.

Yahiko was now sitting by Meisu's side on the bed, a hand on her shoulder, careful not to dig his claws into her skin. she sighed lightly but it didn't go by unnoticed. Something wasn't right here, and he'd be damned if she outfoxed him! Was she trying to test him? It wouldn't work! "Meisu..." Yahiko, gathering up a bit more gallgrot in the pit of his gizzard, placed his other hand on her other shoulder and turned her to face him. Then, he committed a bold, daring move. He kissed her, full-on the lips. She was a bit shocked, but soon melted into it and returned it fully. Her tongue slipped into his mouth and explored all of it. Meisu's eyes began to water. Her Uzumaki lover wrapped his arms around her. She leaned close to him against his chest, her head rested just under his chin. He gently rubbed her back as tears rolled down her eyes. "It happened again..." she began sadly. "Rokubi?" Yahiko inquired. "Yes..." she replied solemnly. "It'll be ok, she can't have you now." he spoke softly, hugging her and holding her close to him. She could feel the warmth radiating from his body.  
"I was so scared..." Meisu was sobbing now. Her tears dripped down onto Yahiko's shirt, getting it a bit wet. He stroked her hair softly. "Ssshhh, it's ok my koi. I love you. Don't cry, please. It'll be alright. She can't get you now. Do not fear." He continued to speak carefully

"Feeling better now, Meisu-Hime?" Yahiko asked sweetly, earning him a nod from the Rokubi Jinchuuriki in-question. The Inuzuka girl smirked again, her tears drying up finally. Yahiko hugged her gently and she kissed his right cheek. "Hey, I wanna show you something!" he piped up suddenly. "Wat is it?" she smiled.

/Yahiko got up onto his feet and headed towards the large bathroom. Meisu followed after him. Wen they were inside the bathroom, Meisu looked around. She saw the Kage's Robes hanging on a special hanger. She admired them with a half-smirk.

"I've always loved these Robes, Yahiko." Meisu commented. "Hold on, I'll show you something you'll like." He said. He quickly put on the Hat and the Robes, looking like an official Arashikage. Meisu looked on in awe. "You look great in those! Just like the real Kage. You'd make a great Aisukage, Yahiko." Meisu admired. "But I still think my Aniki does a fine job of it already." there was a slight tint of pink on the Uzumaki's cheeks.

Yahiko took off the Hat and Robes, hanging them back up so as not to ruin them. Cleaning those things could be quite a troublesome issue. "Yahiko?" Meisu began again. "Yes, Meisu" the Uzumaki male answered. "Can we maybe go for a walk through the Village or something? The rain has finally stopped and it's so nice out." she asked sheepishly. "Sure." he grinned happily at the idea, then they exited the latge bathroom.

Meisu gently grasped Yahiko's hand and led him down the stairs, and outsise. They looked up at the sky. The moon was full, and a bright Orange color. It was a Perching Moon. The stars were clearly and fully visible, shining intensly. "It's such a beautiful night!" Meisu noted, with quite a bit of joy. 


End file.
